


Hello darkness my old friend

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: The batfamily with a series of short stories that cannot hope to detail the pain in their bones.





	Hello darkness my old friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a drabble, something kinda short so rip.

  1. Dick Grayson 

He watches them all sometimes. Eyes catching on the slightest details. Every worry that passes through his head makes the bile in his throat rise. 

Damain hisses something at Tim. Dick continues to keep watch. He doesn't want anything to happen to his family. 

Not again. 

  
  


  1. Duke Thomas 

Being the new kid in a family filled with fighters is the worst thing in the world. Sure, everyone is kind enough. At least to him. 

But to each other? 

He wonders how they even consider themselves family. How they even have survived for this long if they are afraid to depend on one another. 

He watches them, while they watch everyone else. 

  
  


  1. Stephanie Brown 

She knows she's not perfect. She's well aware of that. Watching Tim, Dick, Jason, Damian and Bruce reminds her that something is missing. She's not sure who's lacking,  _ that's a lie.  _ ** _She thinks it's herself. _ **

Stephanie shakes her head. She cannot go down that road again. She can't handle that again. 

She holds her head up high and acts like nothing bothers her. 

  
  


  1. Barbara Gordon 

She stays awake more nights then she sleeps. Everything depends on what she can get done. But some nights she's kept awake by the urge to fly again.

The itch under her skin consuming her. She is Oracle.  _ But she will always want to fly again.  _

  
  


  1. Bruce Wayne 

He knows his clock is ticking. The seconds running by. Bruce won't be here forever has a person. 

But he can be there through Batman. Maybe that's why he selfishly made Batman. A symbol. Something to last when he cannot. 

Something to help when he's six feet under a cement stone. 

  
  


  1. Damain Wayne 

He is Batman's son. He is Ra's grandson. Damain Wayne is perfect. 

_ But he isn't.  _

He wakes up with his heart pounding. He feels rage, jealously. Everyone here is so much stronger than him.  _ Then Batman's son.  _

To soothe the hurts under his skin he snaps and brags. 

It doesn't work as well as he needs it to. 

  
  


  1. Tim Drake

They always ask things of him. Request after request. Tim doesn't mind, he's happy to be useful. Happy to be used. 

Sometimes they get concerned when he doesn't say hi back anymore. Instead he asks  _ What do you need?  _

He tells it to everyone except his hero. Jason Todd. 

Jason had tried to kill him. He had tried to. But he stopped. Tim knows he never could be better than Jason. That's why he never asks  _ What do you need?  _ because what could Jason Todd ever possibly need from Tim? 

  
  


  1. Jason Todd 

He wears his hoodie outside. His skin looks tight, as if he doesn't belong in it. People whisper has he passes. 

_ Why does he look dead?  _

I am dead.  _ I've been dead and buried.  _

** _Discarded like an unimportant tool._ **

  1. Cassandra Wayne 

  
  


She wants to dance again. Now she stands on the stage, body frozen. 

Then it's moving, something she cannot describe. It's a tale of hurt, agony and fear. All of it are put out on stage. 

And at last, she is free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!!


End file.
